The Essential Guide to Warfare
The Essential Guide to Warfare, to publikacja, której autorem jest Jason Fry i Paul R. Urquhart. Wydana w 2012 roku. Zawartość *Prologue *Before The Republic **The Hutts at War **The Conquests of Xim The Despot **Debriefing: The War Robots of Xim *The Ancient Republic **Contact With The Tion **Hyperspace and Warfare **War With The Tion **The War of The Jedi and The Legions of Lettow **The Alsakan Conflicts *Zenith of The Republic **The Republic Navy **Contispex's Crusades *Wars With The Sith **The Great Hyperspace War **War and The Mandalorians **The Army of Light **The Ruusan Reformations *Decline of The Republic **Turmoil on The Rim **The Planetary Security Forces and The Judicials **Ranulph Tarkin and The Rise of The Militarists **Rendili and Kuat **Manufacturer: Corellian Engineering *Flashpoint: Naboo **The Rise of The Trade Federation **The Trade Defense Force **The Gungan Grand Army *Begin, The Clone War Does **The Grand Army of The Republic **Debriefing: Clone Troopers **Clone Trooper Rank Guide **World at War: Rothana *The Separatist War Machine **The Separatists at War **Superweapon: The Malevolence **Chatty Battle Droids and Other Separatist Troubles *The Outer Rim Sieges **The Jedi Generals **The Sector Armies **The Outer Rim Sieges **Order 66: The Road to Empire *The Rise of The Empire **The Imperialization of The Galaxy **The Reconquest of the Rim **Sector Groups and Imperial Navy **The Academy System *Empire Triumphant **From Clone Troopers to Stormtroopers **Debriefing: Stormtroopers **The Imperial Army **Debriefing: The 501ST **Dark Troopers and Droid Stormtroopers *In The Empire's Service **Han Solo's Military Service **Fighter Pilot Slang *The Origins of Rebellion **A Light In Dark Times **The Formation Of The Rebellion **Alliance Command **Separatists, Imperial Defectors, and Other Rebels **Debriefing: Rebel Troopers *The Alliance Strikes **The Age of Superweapons **The Death Stars, The Tarkin, and Other Superlasers **Manufacturer: Incom **Duty Roster: Red Squadron *When The Empire Struck Back **The Rebel Military **Death Squadron and The Navy Resurgent **The Grand Admirals **Duty Roster: Rogue Squadron (As of The Battle of Hoth) *Showdown at Endor **Showdown In The Outer Rim **Manufacturer: Mon Calamari *An Empire In Fragments **Imperial Fragmentation **Invaders from Beyond **Against The Warlords **The Pentastar Alignment **Felinx-And-Rodus at Brentaal **Bacta **The Taking of Kuat *End of An Empire **New Republic Fleet Organization **Thrawn's Strategy **The Dark Empire **The Battle of Orinda and The Imperial Remnant *The New Jedi Order **Organic Weapons **Yuuzhan Vong Warrior Castes **The Yuuzhan Vong Invasion *The New Galactic Civil War **After The Vong **The New Civil War **Debriefing: The Galactic Alliance Guard **The New Hutts **The Burning of Kashyyyk **A New Defense Force **End of a Jedi Era *Eternal War **The One Sith **Seeds of The Vong *Acknowledgements *About The Authors/Illustrators Krótkie teksty fabularne *A Soldier's Story: Notron in Flames *Clone Trooper Falls In a Hole... *Letter From Christophsis *A Female Stormtrooper Remembers *A Soldier's Story: How I Won The Battle of Taanab *A Soldier's Story: Death In The Woods Fragment powieści *D'harhan and The Cyborg Warriors (urywek z powieści Mandaloriańska zbroja) Biogramy *War Portrait: Boonta The Hutt *War Portrait: Lord Hoth *War Portrait: General Grievous *War Portrait: Admiral Trench *War Portrait: Admiral Screed *War Portrait: Wullf Yularen *War Portrait: General Romodi *War Portrait: Baron Fel *War Portrait: Shea Hublin *War Portrait: Juno Eclipse *War Portrait: General Dodonna *War Portrait: Garven Dreis *War Portrait: Admiral Piett *War Portrait: General Rieekan *War Portrait: Admiral Ackbar *War Portrait: Ysanne Isard *War Portrait: Zsinj *War Portrait: Wedge Antilles *War Portrait: Grand Admiral Thrawn *War Portrait: Garm Bel Iblis *War Portrait: Natasi Daala *War Portrait: Gilad Pellaeon *War Portrait: Gar Stazi Opis sprzętu *Armory and Sensor Profile **Tionese Technology **Shield Technology **Lightsaber Technology **Blaster **Planetary Defenses **Tractor Beams **Capital Ships **The Anaxes War College System **Ion Weapons **Interdictor Technology **Starfighters and Carriers **Combat Droids **B1 Battle Droids **Destroyer Droids **AAT (Armored Assault Tank) **Speeder Bikes and Staps **Lucrehulk-class Battleship **Super Battle Droids **Republic Assault Ship **Republic Gunship **Commerce Guild Destroyer **Banking Clan Frigate **Bioweapons **Tactical Droids **Jedi Cruiser **Jedi Starfighters **AT-TE **ARC-170 Fighter **Imperial Star Destroyer **World at War: Prefsbelt **AT-AT and Walker Technology **TIE Fighters **Corellian Corvette **X-Wing Fighter **Y-Wing Fighter **The Executor **Battlecruisers **Millennium Falcon **A-Wing **B-Wing **Mon Cal Star Cruiser **Cloaking Devices **The World Devastators **The Defender and The New Class Programs **Coralskipper **Yuuzhan Vong Capital Ships **Predator Fighter **Scythe Battle Cruiser **Crossfire Fighter Mapy *The Ancient Alsakan Conflicts (17000 BBY - 12000 BBY, Indecta Era, Kymoodon Era) *Contispex's Crusades (12000 BBY - 11000 BBY, Pius Dea Era) *Sector Armies (22 BBY, during the first campaigns of the Clone Wars) *Reconquest of The Rim (19 BBY - 17 BBY, the first years of the Imperial Period) *Major Shipyards (4 ABY, shortly before the battle of Endor) *The Orinda Campaign And The Imperial Remnant (12-17 ABY) Kategoria:Publikacje encyklopedyczne